This invention relates to a coitus assistance device for males which can be effectively used for maintaining the penis in the erect state for a long time during sexual intercourse or giving assistance to those males who suffer from impotence or premature ejaculation in particular.
For married couples, coitus dysfunction of men, erectile dysfunction in particular, is quite likely to become a serious problem in their married life. In medical terms, erection of the penis requires about six times the blood flow as that in the non-erect state with an increase in the amount of cyclic GMP, which is an erection-causing substance, in the vasoganglion (blood vessel network) in the corpus cavernosum by the action of nitrogen monoxide which increases the blood flow. Immediately after ejaculation, cyclic GMP is dissolved by a substance called phosphodiesterase, which shrinks the penis. Patients with erectile dysfunction are unable to maintain the penis in the erect state because cyclic GMP in them does not increase sufficiently due to certain causes.
As a specific medicine for cases of coitus dysfunction, a new drug called xe2x80x9cViagraxe2x80x9d has been successfully introduced into the market to the delight of many male patients. Viagra blocks the action of phosphodiesterase and consequently retards the dissolution of cyclic GMP so as to assist erectile function. According to clinical research conducted within the country (U.S.A.), 70% of the subjects experienced the positive effect of the drug.
However, the Viagra drug produces side effects and many such cases have been reported. For example, a person suffering from heart disease or high blood pressure or whose heart is enfeebled from physical fatigue who takes Viagra and has sexual intercourse, increases the burden on his heart to such an extreme extent that he may die from shock during intercourse in bed. Base d on this finding, persons who have developed neurological disorders or peripheral circulation deficiencies from diabetes mellitus, a narrowing of vessels in the lower limbs due to arteriosclerosis, other organic diseases, or those who have developed heart diseases should not use this drug. Furthermore, the drug should not be taken together with a hypotensor or an anti-angina drug. It is dangerous to take this drug carelessly without taking into consideration the physical condition, merely in expectation of erectile effect. The drug is also rather expensive.
Major objects of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems are as follows.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a coitus assistance device which is most suitable for males who suffer from coitus dysfunction such as impotence or premature ejaculation.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a coitus assistance device which can be used without the need for previous medical examination before use regardless of the user""s physical condition, and without fear of side effects.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a coitus assistance device which can be used repeatedly over an indefinite period for maximum cost performance and minimum price.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the descriptions included herein in the specification, drawings, and claims in particular.
For the purpose of solving the above-mentioned problems, the present invention employs a constituent structure characteristic to the present invention, wherein a gold band having a length as normally required and a width as normally required is flexible to be freely bent inward to form a roughly oval-shaped ring of dimensions as normally required to oppress the root part of the inserted penis enlarged by erection, overlapping portions are prepared at the two ends of said gold band to be overlapped to form said ring, and patterned protrusions for oppressing the urogenital canal in the root part of the erected penis enlarged by erection are provided over a specified area at the entry of the inner surface of said gold band.
More specific descriptions of the characteristics and novel features in conjunction with the structure employed in the present invention for the purpose of solving the above-mentioned problems are presented below.
A first feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males comprising a gold band having a length as normally required and a width as normally required, said gold band being flexible to be freely bent inward to form a roughly oval-shaped ring of dimensions as normally required, overlapping portions prepared at the two ends of said gold band to be overlapped to form said ring, and patterned protrusions for oppressing purpose over a specified area at the entry of the inner surface of said gold band.
A second feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males according to the first feature above, wherein said dimensions as normally required of said ring are sufficient to oppress the root part of the penis enlarged by erection.
A third feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males according to the first or second feature above, wherein said length as normally required of said gold band is of the order of 10 to 12 cm.
A fourth feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males according to the first, second, or third feature above, wherein said width as normally required of said gold band is a maximum of 0.8 to 1.0 cm at the center portion of said gold band.
A fifth feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males according to the first, second, third, or fourth feature above, wherein said gold band is made from 24 K gold material, said gold band gradually narrowing in width moving away from said center portion towards its two ends, said two ends having overlapping portions that are thinner than other portions of said gold band.
A sixth feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males according to the first, second, third, fourth, or fifth feature, wherein said patterned protrusions for oppressing purpose have a recess formed at the center portion for retaining perfume.
A seventh feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males according to the fifth or sixth feature, wherein said gold band has a series of edged protrusions formed on the inner surface of said gold band along its longitudinal edges except for the overlapping portions at the two ends of said gold band.
An eighth feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males according to the fifth, sixth, or seventh feature, wherein said center portion of said gold band becomes roughly linear in form when said gold band is bent to form a roughly oval-shaped ring.
A ninth feature of the present invention provides a coitus assistance device for males according to the fifth, sixth, or seventh feature, wherein said gold band is decorated with die-punched patterns or gold-chased patterns in the portions of said gold band except for said recess formed at the center portion for retaining perfume and said overlapping portions prepared at the two ends of said gold band, said gold band being capable of serving as a ring worn on the finger.